Renessmee's Middle School Graduation
by Silenceandmoods
Summary: This is a cute one shot I made of when Renessmee graduates Middle School. Find out what happens that night and how embrassing can Uncle Emmett be and how will Uncle Jasper help? One shot.


**Renessmee's Middle School Graduation **

Nessie's Point of View 

Tonight was the night. My middle school gradation, I've waited three long years to get to where I am today. Once I walked across that stage I would enter a whole different journey, one I like to call high school. "Nessie! Hold still!" but first I'll have to get past something more scarier then high school…Aunt Alice with hairspray.

"Alice, I think my hair is perfect. I think it'll stay in place long enough for the ceremony."

"Oh it will, I saw it but I just want it to be perfect" she sprayed a bit more but then Uncle Jazz came in and grabbed the bottle from her hands.

"Honey, I think you've killed enough of the O zone. Let Nessie get ready for the graduation."

I smiled at him as Aunt Alice skipped off to get my dress. "Thanks Uncle Jasper." I went to the bed and sat down. But the truth was that I had bigger problems to deal with tonight besides Aunt Alice. I was the student that my teacher chose to speak at the ceremony and I was nervous.

"What's up Nessie?" Uncle Jazz asked sitting on my bed.

"I'm nervous about the speech I have to make at the ceremony. What if I forgot what to say or stutter?"

"Nessie, I find that next to impossible. You have come home everyday for the last week and have read the speech over and over again. Alice had a vision of everything going fine and _no one _bet's on Alice." He said teasingly.

"You bet no one will bet on Alice" my Aunt Alice said coming in with a garment bag. She threw the garment on the bed and looked at Uncle Jazz.

"You. Downstairs!" She pointed at Jasper.

"Ok, Love." And with that Uncle Jasper left the room, and then Alice turned to me and smiled. "Ready to see your dress?" I nodded and she took the dress out of the bag and I gasped when I saw it. The dress was white and simple just like I asked her. It reached past my knee and was strapless. And it had a black ribbon on the side. Aunt Alice had me out of the robe and into the dress with in seconds. I looked in the mirror and smiled. This is when I am thankful for having Aunt Alice. "Thank you, Alice!" And I hugged her with all that I was able to. "Your welcome, now come one, everyone is waiting!" She was bouncing with excitement. I put on the black heels Alice picked out then grabbed my cap and gown and we went to the door. Alice went down running first. "And now, the graduating girl!" Alice spoke gesturing toured the stairs. I looked up and saw everyone looking at me. Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme, Aunt Alice and Rose, Uncle Emmett and Jasper, my Jacob and my parents smiled at me as I walked down.

"One heck of a doll!" Jacob hugged me as I came down.

I giggled, "Thanks Jacob!"

"He's right Ness, you look beautiful!" My dad spoke.

"My little girl is graduating middle school" My mom smiled.

"We're proud of you Nessie! You worked hard!" Grandpa Carlisle said.

"Yeah, and we know you'll do great in high school!" Esme spoke.

Then my uncles came and lifted me up then placed a kiss on each of my cheeks. "Love ya, Ness!" They said in unison.

"Us to!" My aunts spoke and hugged me.

"Guys, that is nice but I don't have a diploma yet and I won't have one if I stay here!"

"Ok let's go everyone!" My dad said and we drove to the school. My tummy was turning with butterflies the whole way.

I was back stage and my teacher was introducing me. I looked behind the curtain and into the crowd. I gulped, that is a lot of people for one small town. Then I saw uncle jasper mouth, "I got your back!" I didn't know what that meant but I would find out.

"_This student has worked incredible hard to get chosen for this. She is sweet and kind and is one of my best students that I have seen in years. So please help me welcome Ms. Renessmee Cullen." _The teacher turned towered me and I heard everyone clapping I took a deep breath and stood straight and smiled. I walked out and I heard everyone cheering. I shook the teachers hand and stood in front of the podium.

"Good evening ladies, gentlemen and fellow graduating classmates. I stand here today to talk to you all. Now as some of you might know it's hard to stand in front of here and talk to a group and I can't tell you how many times I've re written this speech but then I realized why I could never get the right words out…I can't sum up my 8th grade year in a speech." I continued like that for the three minutes that I was suppose to talk and then finally came to my last paragraph. "So we stand here today, in our gold and yellow caps and gowns. And we came here unconfident and scarred but we are leaving strong and ready to take on a new journey called high school! And we will do it and nothing will stand in our way! Thank you!" and once I finished everyone stood up cheering and clapping. I saw my parents in the front with the rest of the family cheering. And once the crowd calm down I continued "So now let me pass the mic to the principle." And I lead the clapping like I was taught and shook the principles hand and got off stage. I sighed when I finished. I did it! I made the speech. I went back to my seat and waited for my name to be called as I saw everyone stand up one by one to get there diploma. "Honor student, 4.0 average in every class and our student body president, Renessmee Cullen." I heard the principle call my name and heard Uncle Emmett cheering me on as I walked across the stage and got my diploma. The rest of the family was cheering and standing. Then once everyone was called we took off our caps and threw them in the air! It was the best memory I'll have of middle school!


End file.
